Phantom of the School 2/Troublesome Meddling
AP: 5 Goal: Slay Boss: Arondight EXP: 300 Zenny: 20 Item Drop: Bonus: 4★ Arondight(Phantom of the School ver.): Myrmidon, Title: "Summer Has Started" Transcript Before Stage Clear Black-Haired Girl: Why are always so ready to put yourself down like that? Timid Girl: W-Well, um… Black-Haired Girl: Well?! Out with it already! Timid Girl: … Timid Girl: I-I'm sorry. Black-Haired Girl: Don't do that! I don't want you to apologize. Just then, a serious-looking girl came passing by. Serious-Looking Girl: What are you two doing?! Timid Girl: Ah! Black-Haired Girl: Erk! Black-Haired Girl: It's not like I wanted to do this! The black-haired girl started to leave. Serious-Looking Girl: Hey, wait! Serious-Looking Girl: Huh?! The serious-looking girl grabbed the black-haired girl's arm as she tried to leave. But the moment she did that, a dark mist started pouring from black-haired girl's body, causing her to instinctively let go. Serious-Looking Girl: What IS that? The Commander was to be admitted to the all-girls academies as a test case for making them coed. That was the official reason. The real reason was they needed help in exorcising the Eldritch that were threatening the peace there. The Eldritch were mysterious entities believed to be born of the students' negative feelings. And the commander had a wondrous power that enabled him to sense these dark creatures. But he couldn't fight on his own. He had to rely on a group of girls for that. They seemed vaguely familiar, but he couldn't put his finger on it. Once again the commander was out and about, exorcising Eldritch… …in a bid to defend the peace at the academy and find the pink-haired girl who had saved him. Summer vacation… The commander hurried on his way after being summoned by Dulyn, the school's director. It seemed she had something important to talk about. He thought it probably had something to do with the Eldritch. Dulyn: I've come up with a great idea! The students of all three academies are going to hold a summer festival! Commander: Wait, that's what you wanted to talk about?! But you said it was important! Dulyn: Oh, it is, hee hee! Commander: What?! Dulyn: Just listen. Dulyn: Arguments and fights among the students have been on the rise at Yggdrasil Princess Academy. Dulyn: This one normally quiet girl has been making strange voices during classes… Dulyn: …and another serious, straight-laced student used her kendo sword to break some windows. Dulyn: And then there were two former friends--one of which starting extorting money from the other. Dulyn: We've been getting tons of strange reports like that! Dulyn: I've got a bad feeling about this, Commander! That's why I want you to head over the Yggdrasil Princess Academy on the double! Commander: Yggdrasil Princess Academy… Yggdrasil Princess Academy This school was famous for having the neatest and most earnest students of the three academies. Commander: Do you really think that school could have anything to do with the Eldritch incidents?! Dulyn: That's why you're going there! We need you to find out for sure. Commander: G-Got it. I'll see what I can do. Dulyn: Got it? But do you really? Dulyn: Listen, if you don't fix this problem… Dulyn: …I'll put a curse upon you. Boo! Dulyn: Hee hee hee! Scared now? Dulyn: I went outta my way to plan the upcoming test of courage, so don't disappoint me! The commander didn't know how to respond to Dulyn's sudden excitement. Dulyn: Wh-What's with that weird look?! Get going already. I told the student council over there to expect you! The commander reached for the door to leave, even though he felt the request unreasonable and high-handed. Dulyn: Commander! Dulyn: Sorry for saddling you with this whole Eldritch thing, but don't forget to have fun! School life will be a great experience for you! Yggdrasil Princess Academy Despite it being summer vacation, the storied girls' school was filled with students there for clubs, sports, and other extracurricular activities. Whenever students greeted each other, they stopped, bowed, and said "How are you today?" From the looks of it, it didn't seem like there would ever be any arguments or fights. Excalibur: Why, it's the commander. How are you today? It was Excalibur, student council president of Yggdrasil Girls Academy, and with her was… Arondight: How are you today? …Arondight, student council secretary. The commander now could put a face to the names of the student council's more illustrious members. Commander: H-Hello. Um, h-how are y-you-- Excalibur: Hee hee, no need to be so formal. Excalibur: We heard all about you from the director. You're here to help us. Commander: Th-That's right. I know it won't be easy, but-- Excalibur: Your timing couldn't have been better. Excalibur: You see, our school has been considering naming Arondight as our representative instead of me. Arondight: What?! Excalibur: That's right. You'll be carrying the burden moving forward. Excalibur: As a result, you will be leaving my side… Excalibur: …because you must be able to carry out your duties alone. Arondight: I understand. Excalibur: Commander, I want you to help her. Excalibur had a rare elegance, something one might expect from the student council president of an exclusive girl's school. Excalibur: Why, Commander, your hair's a bit messy. Let me help. Arondight: Ah, Madam President… Excalibur reached out and started smoothing down the commander's bedhead. Excalibur: …Okay, that should do it. Commander: Th-Thank you. She had a natural way of interacting that didn't seem the least improper, even when her touch sent the commander's pulse racing. Excalibur: Now if you'll excuse us. Arondight: …Until next time. Commander: Bedhead… How embarrassing. I better be careful about stuff like that while I'm here. Commander: Well, I suppose I should have a look around campus. Suddenly, the commander heard angry words being exchanged in a nearby classroom. ???: Mind your own business. Just leave me alone. Arondight: I already told you, the student council can't do that. There in the classroom, the commander found Arondight arguing with a black-haired girl he didn't know. Commander: I've got a bad feeling about this. Better nip it in the bud! Black-Haired Girl: I told you, this is none of your business! A dark mist starting pouring from the black-haired girl. Commander: Looks like I was too late. Wait, it's coming from her, too!? Dark mist was also pouring forth from Arondight. Arondight: If you want to be left alone, then why'd you even ask me in the first place?! Commander: B-Both of them at the same time?! Black-Haired Girl: …Why? Black-Haired Girl: I told you, it doesn't concern you! Before Boss Battle Black-Haired Girl: You really are relentless! Black-Haired Girl: It's none of your business! Now leave me alone! After Stage Clear It was the first time the commander had to do two exorcisms at once, but fortunately, it worked without a hitch. It appeared that the situation had settled down, but… Black-Haired Girl: Ooh… What just…? Arondight: What in the world happened? Once they had both came to their senses… Arondight: Forcas, please! I need you to listen to me. Forcas: How many times do I have to tell you?! It's none of your business! Forcas, the black-haired girl, suddenly stopped, just as quickly as she had resumed the argument. Commander: Umm, uhh… Arondight: Did you see all that? …Forgive me. The commander was surprised by her cold shoulder even though he had just exorcised them. Up to now, all the girls who had their Eldritch exorcised had been in good spirits. Commander: Hmm… Something seems different this time. Category:Phantom of the School